How to fall in love: Zachary Goode Style
by Isabelnecessaryonabicycle
Summary: Goode. Zachary Goode. Teenage spy. thought he was the best, thought no one could suprise him. that was before he met Cameron Morgan.


**How to fall in love: Zachary Goode style**

Um… well I guess I could tell you how I felt when I first saw her…

Cover ops. Ok so many of you might not have heard of this kind of class. Though if you're reading this you should have at least a level four clearance. Which means you should already know what happened, but this is my side of the story, well the start.

So we were at the mall. Me and Grant, just sitting on a bench acting all casual. Watching these annoying girls talk about us. And then we both saw them. Gallagher girls. They were staring at us. The tallest was exotic looking, Grant's kind of girl. She was the one who talked first.

"Oooh," she put her arm around her friend. _"I want one."_ I looked away. Girls! Probably normal, but you never know with spies, I kept my ears open towards their conversation.

"They're not puppies." The second girl's voice rang out like a clear bell in the crowd, it seemed to stand out and be anyone's voice at the same time. Pavement artist.

"Come on. Let's go talk to them. They're really cute!" ok, so this was not what I expected any girl spy to do, so I admit I took my guard down a bit. And missed the rest of the conversation. We got off the bench and started wondering round. We saw a group of girls down the hall. Now I know that might not sound strange. But the girls we saw earlier had joined their group. Now this was suspicious, mainly because they didn't wear the same uniform. And because well they didn't look right, standing with those other girls. So naturally grant and I followed them. No words, we knew each other well, we worked as a true spy team.

Following them was easy. Too easy. They had their eyes on a guy with a red baseball-cap, who was doing a terrible job at following them. Well they weren't that good anyway.

Suddenly the tall girl screamed.

"Let's run and get it!"

Now obviously this was quite a good tactic for a older spy who didn't think that these girls were any match for him. But these weren't just any girls as I saw at that moment, these were Gallagher Girls.

Most of the girls dashed off, racing to the bottom of the escalator then dashing onto the train. The girls piled inside and as the doors closed the older spy jumped forward, barely making it into the next to last car.

And then we saw them. They stood underneath the escalator in the shadows.

"Gallagher Girls."

Grant nodded his head slightly understanding.

The tall girl went on the next elevator, and Grant pointed to himself. He would follow her.

The other waited awhile not noticing me. I saw how her below shoulder length dark hair waved slightly down her back. I couldn't see her face at that moment. But judging by the people passing by she seemed to blend in.

She headed for the next elevator, and quickly deciding to follow her the easiest way I reached her pretty quickly and touched the button before her.

"Hey," I nodded at her. Trying to act normal, like any other teenage boy.

"Hi," she replied, her voice sounded pretty, more so than I first realised. As she pressed the button again, it took a closer look at her.

Gorgeous, the type that looks it and blends into other people who are equally and prettier than her. Easier to hide. She had startling green eyes and a little button nose. She was quite short, but not to much. Beautiful, for a spy. Only the deadly ones are.

When the doors opened I stepped in behind her, once inside I leaned against the railing.

I saw her checking me out and decided now was the time to get information out of her.

"So," I pointed to her crest on her coat, "The Guggenheim Academy-". Getting the name wrong would make me seem more…normal. Less like a spy and more like a typical teenager.

"Gallagher Academy" she corrected confirming my worst fears and dreams. Face off, between the best schools for teenage spies in the world.

"I've never heard of it." I saw her mouth go up a fraction.

"Well, it's my school." She stared towards the doors seeming to will them to open. She began to fidget, fiddling with her hands and moving her feet.

"You in a hurry or something?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to meet my teacher at the ruby slipper exhibit. I've only got twenty minutes, and if I'm late, he'll kill me." I couldn't believe it she'd just told me everything I needed to know. Must have some weakness with normal boys, I'll remember to look her up later.

"How do you know?"

"Because he said, 'meet me at the ruby slipper exhibit.'" She rolled her eyes at me, I smiled in return.

"No. how do you know you only have twenty minutes? You're not wearing a watch."

Weakly trying to catch her out, I know, and of course it doesn't work.

"My friend just told me." She lied. We spies have a built in time watch. She began to tap her foot, seemingly not realising it.

"You fidget a lot."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I have low blood sugar. I need to eat something."

I took out an M&M's packet from my pocket, the chocolate held sleeping powder in it. Easier to side track her from her mission. I handed her the packet.

"Here. I ate most of them already."

"Oh…um…" definitely had something for normal people. "That's OK. Thanks, though."

I shoved the chocolate back in my pocket. Darn it, it would have been even easier to side track her. "Oh, OK."

We had finally reached the surface, and the doors slid open.

"Thanks again for the chocolate." She darted outside and like a good spy I quickly followed her. She spun around when she realised I was on her tail.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought we were going to meet your teacher in the wonderful world of Oz." I quickly made up on the spot. Thanks spy training!

"_We?"_

"Sure. I'm going with you."

"No you're not,"

"Look," I said confidently. "It's dark. You're by yourself. And this _is_ Washington D.C." I spoke like a true gentleman, Mr. Lance would be proud of me. "And you've got" - I pretended to ponder it – "fifteen minutes to meet your teacher." Deliberately getting the time wrong by ninety seconds. She pondered it for a while then quickly set off again saying over her shoulder.

"Fine."

Maybe I got this wrong, maybe she wasn't a spy. She let me into willingly; maybe this was some kind of test or a new move they taught her at her school.

"You can really walk fast," I said pretending to slow my walking down to a more…natural or normal pace. "So, do you have a name?" that would make it easier to search her up.

"Sure. Lot's of them." I smiled at her, thinking it funny. After all we spies have lots of covers, and that was probably the most truthful thing she'd said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" her back tensed up, interesting. It looks like she had, but now it was over.

"Look, thanks for the chivalry and all, but it really isn't necessary. It's just up here. And there's a cop over there."

"What?" I glanced at the D.C. police officer. "You think that guy can do a better job at protecting you than I can?" came out before I could stop it. But my statement was funny after all I am a SPY you know, I could take him out in a second.

"No, I think if you don't leave me alone, I can scream and that cop will arrest you." I smiled at her joke and stepped away, already knowing she was going to be a bit late. She smiled in return.

"Hey, thanks anyway."

I nodded. Darn, she was so cute. Probably due to a resent break up, it almost made me feel bad about following her next, but not quite.

I waited long enough so she wouldn't see me following and took to the shadows inside the building watching her walk towards the exhibit.

I saw her get up close to the ruby slippers and then a man stood behind her.

"You're four seconds late."

"But I'm alone." She hadn't noticed me.

"No, Ms Morgan. You're not." Her last name was Morgan, great even easier to search up.

I stepped out the shadows behind the man and looked at her and grinned.

"Hi again, Gallagher Girl."

Her face looked shocked, she stared at me accusingly.

"Nice work, Zach," he said. Probably Mr Solomon, are teacher had told us about. I winked at her, still flirting with her.

"Hi, Blackthorne Boy." My mouth fell open, not expecting that. How did she know who I was? Beautiful and smart. I saw the Mr Solomon blink, equally surprised.

"Very good, Ms Morgan." He looked towards me and said. "But not good enough."

"Your mission was…what?" she sounded amazed. "To keep us from achieving our mission?"

I cocked my head and raised my eyebrows, amazed she only just figured it out.

"Something like that." I smirked at her and let out a half laugh. "I thought I could just make you late for your meeting. I didn't think you'd actually tell me where it was and walk me halfway there."

A group of tourists came in at that moment and I decided it was time to leave.

Little did I know I'd be staying at her school for the next term and then kissing her before I left. But that's just what happens, when you fall in love. Surprises are just around the corner and even I didn't know what was coming next.

* * *

><p><em>note: hey everyone, another 'how to fall in love' please review and tell me what you think of it. to see the other ones like this but with different people in different books look at my account. review so i know someone likes it! pleaseeeeeeeeee!<em>


End file.
